Samurai Star Chopper
The Samurai Star Chopper '''is the Zord of the Green Samurai Ranger in Power Rangers Ninja Storm. It is a swallow-like helicopter armed with laser cannons. This was the only personal Zord of a Ninja Storm Ranger to survive the last battle. Lothor had sent Marah and Kapri damaged the system that opened the Samurai Star's portal. It currently lies dormant in its hiding place since the loss of the Green Samurai Powers. Samurai Star Megazord The Samurai Star Chopper can transform into its own battle mode. In its Megazord form as known as '''Samurai Star Megazord, it can make use of the helicopter rotor on its chest like a giant shuriken, and Power Spheres for additional weaponry. Cockpits Ninja Storm green samurai cockpit.jpg Ninja Storm green samurai 2 cockpit.jpg Samurai Storm Megazord See also: Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Senpuujin The Samurai Star Chopper can combine with the Storm Megazord to become the Samurai Storm Megazord. It replaces the Dolphinzord to become the right arm. It can perform a blast from the back of the Samurai Star Chopper. Samurai Thunder Megazord See also: Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Gouraijin The Samurai Star Chopper can combine with the Thunder Megazord to become the Samurai Thunder Megazord. Like the Samurai-Storm Megazord, the legs form large energy cannons on either side of the Thunder Megazord's head that work in concert with the two smaller cannons on its lower torso. This combination also has the added advantage of flight. Hurricane Megazord See also: Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin The [[Storm Megazord|'Storm Megazord']], [[Thunder Megazord (Ninja Storm)|'Thunder Megazord']], and [[Samurai Star Megazord|'Samurai Star Megazord']] are able to combine into one Megazord known as the Hurricane Megazord; however, to do so, the Red, Crimson, and Green Rangers must drop the three Power Spheres needed to create the Ninja Firebird (Power Spheres 15, 16, and 17), which become the head, crown, and fists of the Hurricane Megazord. The arms, legs and feet are all formed in the same manner as the Thunderstorm Megazord, but the Samurai Star Megazord wraps itself around the body of the Hurricane Megazord, creating a new chest piece and replacing the Lionzord's head, which would normally form the left arm of the Storm Megazord as well as the chest piece of the Thunderstorm Megazord. As the name implies, its finishing move, Typhoon Power, creates a powerful wind storm which is barely counteracted by both the tractor treads on its feet and smaller rotors on its back. The Dolphinzord does not form a part of this combination, yet the Blue Ranger is in the Hurricane Megazord cockpit. This is the only Zord combination where all of the Rangers are seated in a common cockpit; all others have them seated in their individual Zords. Samurai Star Drones Two copies of the Samurai Star Chopper were created by Cam which could be remotely controlled. This allowed the formation of both the Samurai Storm Megazord and Samurai Thunder Megazord at the same time; however, they were not shown changing into Megazord Mode. The two Drones only appeared in one episode of the series because they overloaded quickly after the finishers of the Samurai Storm/Samurai Thunder Megazords were used. Additional Combinations *Hurricane Megazord can ride atop Mammothzord to become Hurricane Ultrazord. Power Spheres The Power Spheres that Samurai Megazord used are: *10: Bee Spinner *12: Spider Catcher *15: Ninja Firebird (Crest) Notes *Ironically, the Samurai Star's Super Sentai counterpart was destroyed in a suicide attack, which makes it one of the few Zords that survive in Power Rangers but gets destroyed in Super Sentai instead of the other way around. See Also Category:Zords Category:Ninja Storm Category:Zords (Ninja Storm) Category:Green Ranger Zords Category:Helicopter Zords Category:Megazord Category:Dual Mode Zords Category:6th Ranger Zords Category:One-Piece Megazords